Caperucita roja, Lobo Prusiano y Abuelita Travesti
by Ilyasvel
Summary: ¡Caperucita roja en su versión Hetaliana! ¿Quién dijo que la Abuelita fuese una mujer? Final completamente alterno. PÉSIMO SUMMARY


¡Bueno! Pues aquí estoy yo... xDU

_**ATENCIÓN-**_ Esta historia NO la he hecho yo, si no una amiga que no tiene cuenta en ffiction, le da pereza crearla y le dije que yo podía subirla xD, esta historia está hecha by~ Valen w!

Hetalia no le pertenece, le pertenece a su gran creador *__* -pereza de buscar el nombre porque no se acuerda;__;-

----------

Había una vez, una joven niñita llamada Lily, también conocida como Caperucita roja.

Su madre, una joven llamada Elizaveta, le dijo un día.

"Lily-chan, ve a llevarle estas fresas y flores a tu abuela, que está muy enferma ¡Ten cuidado con los extraños!"

Lily fue obediente, y se adentró en el bosque.

De repente, en un cruce, se encontró con un lobo de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos.

El lobo le preguntó.

"Oye, niñita, ¿a dónde vas con esa cesta llena de cosas ricas~? Kesese..."

"Voy a casa de mi abuelita, que vive al final del bosque, y está enferma."

"¡Vaya vaya!Por el camino de la derecha, llegarás antes, pero por el de la izquierda, encontrarás muchísimas flores bonitas!"

Lily sonrió, le dió las gracias al lobo prusiano y se fue por el camino de izquierda.

El lobo, fue rápidamente por el camino de la derecha, hasta llegar a la casa de la abuelita y tocó la puerta. Imitando la voz de Lily, dijo...

"Abuelita, abuelita, soy yo, ¡Lily! ¡Vengo a traerte una cestita de cositas! //Blerg que meloso...//"

Una voz acatarrada le respondió.

"Adelante, pasa, joven, pasa..."

El lobo pasó, maliciosamente, y se acercó a la cama de la abuelita

"¡JAA, VIEJA CHOCHA, QUE IDIOTA ERES!"

La abuelita (que resultó ser abuelito) se asustó, y le arreó una hostia al lobo con un violín.

"¡TÚ OTRA VEZ, LOBO IDIOTA!"

"¿¡AAAAH!? ¿¡TÚ, LA FRIKI DEL PIANO!?"

Sin dejarle responder, se zampó a la abuelita, se puso su ropa y se acobijó en su cama.

Poco después, llegó Lily y tocó la puerta.

"Abuelita, abuelita, soy yo, Lily, que vengo a-..."

"QUE SÍ, CRIAJA, YA ME SÉ LA HISTORIA, PASA DE UNA VEZ, COÑE"

...Lily pasó, algo asombrada. ¿Su abuelita habría pillado la rabia?

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la abuelita, se sentó al borde de la cama.

"Abuelita, abuelita, ¿te han salido canas...?"

"NORMAL, soy vieja COFCOFESMIPELONATURALCOFCOF, con los años..."

"Pero...Abuelita, abuelita, que nariz tan grande tienes...¿Y ojos rojos...?"

"...Mi nariz está así desde que fuí a operarme al mismo sitio en el que se operó Belén Esteban, y los ojos son lentillas, cría."

" Y que dientes tan largos tienes..."

"¡QUE CRÍA TAN PESADA!...Uy, eso...eh..."

El lobo abrió la boca de golpe, y se comió a Lily.

"¡SON PARA COMERTE MEJOR! KESESESE"

Lily y la Abuelita, fueron comidas por el lobo feroz. Pidieron socorro, pero no fueron escuchadas.

Por suerte, un joven suizo rubio de ojos verdes, apuesto, guapísimo, súper mega ultra sexy...-

"BUENO, VALE YA"

-...con muy mala leche,...cazador, paseaba por el bosque, y escuchó el grito de auxilio de la Abuelita y Lily.

Confuso, entró en la casa, con la escopeta en la espalda, y fue a la habitación de la Abuelita.

Al ver al lobo blanco, sentado en la cama, con la barriga hinchada, sacó automáticamente su escopeta

"¡Bastardo! ¿Qué has hecho, animal?"

El lobo, sobresaltado, pegó un brinco y levantó las zarpas.

"¡¡IAAH!! O-oye, que con la crisis, no hay que comer, y..."

El cazador pilló al lobo de las orejas, le obligó a escupir todo lo que se había zampado. (EWKS)

Al cabo de poco tiempo,la mamá Elizaveta llegó corriendo a casa de la abuelita, con sartén en mano y señaló amenazadoramente al lobo.

"¡BASTARDO! ¡SI LE VAS A METER MANO A MI HIJA, AL MENOS DÉJAME GRABARLO ANTES!"

Dicho esto, el lobo se horrorizó y salió corriendo por el bosque, siendo perseguido por la furiosa Eli.

Lily y el cazador remodelaron la casa de la Abuelita con muebles de Ikea, se casaron y vivieron felices.

Mientras que el Lobo y Elizaveta, se casaron en el pequeño pueblo del Árbol Feliz, y tuvieron Niños-lobos-Quimera.

FIN

P.D.: La abuelita murió por falta de oxígeno.

------

Papeles:

Caperucita Roja - Liechtenstein ( Lily )

Lobo Feroz - Prusia ( Gilbert )

Abuelita - Austria ( Roderich )

Cazador - Suiza ( Vash )

Mamá de Caperucita - Hungría ( Elizaveta )

Eso es todo, xD

¿Reviews para hacerle feliz~? *-*


End file.
